


Сноходец

by Serpens_Z13



Category: Firefall Series - Peter Watts
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Space Flight, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpens_Z13/pseuds/Serpens_Z13
Summary: Крошечный сегмент чужой ДНК встроился в спираль, плотно вошел в генокод, как нож меж ребер. Как и вся его погибшая команда, Сири Китон уже не совсем человек.В своих генах сквозь звезды он несет Юкку Сарасти с собой.
Relationships: Siri Keeton/Jukka Sarasti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Сноходец

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sleepwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343225) by [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/pseuds/NeverwinterThistle). 



> Перевод восхитительной работы, которую мне очень не хотелось испортить. Пришлось представить, что я переводчик.

Харибда полосует пространство, как рассекающий ночное небо метеор, пуля, прорывающая плоть. Она не меняет направления, не отклоняясь от курса, обходит газовые гиганты, огибает систему по краю, оставляя за собой субатомный след. Не причиняя никакого вреда обшивке, радиация силится проникнуть в самое ее нутро сквозь толщу экранированных внешних сплавов.

Все в порядке. Харибда создана, чтобы выдержать здешние опасности.

С ее пилотом другая история.

В основном он спит. И хотя понятие «гибернация» ближе к истине, даже оно не вполне способно вместить в себя этот биоинженерный триумф: украденные гены хищника, сцепленные с человеческой ДНК, и человеческое тело, вакуумированное, обезвоженное, как фрукт в дегидраторе. Сам по себе Сири Китон не способен на зараженное сновидениями беспамятство. Забытье меж звезд. Он не может обмануть время, и, игнорируя секунды, просочиться в щель между ними. Сири Китон сам по себе не мог бы проспать лет пять и, не постарев, очнуться высушенным, как скорпион в пустыне.

Но крошечный сегмент чужой ДНК встроился в спираль, плотно вошел в генокод как нож меж ребер. Как и вся его погибшая команда, Сири Китон уже не совсем человек.

В своих генах сквозь звезды он несет Юкку Сарасти с собой.

*

_Пора просыпаться, Сири._

Как бы тяжело не было бодрствовать, пробуждение лучше снов.

Вокруг тихо гудела Харибда. Приглушенное освещение на минимуме, энергия, сохраненная в угоду симуляции тяготения, чтобы Сири мог выволочь свой труп из гроба и проковылять в обход новых владений, скармливая физраствор высохшим артериям. Он был мумией. Пошатывался, как нежить, цепляясь за стены, пока его мускулы, стеная, лишь иногда поддерживали его.

Было чертовски больно, и запас болеутоляющих подходил к концу.

Он никогда не бодрствовал достаточно долго, чтобы скука успела стать проблемой. Нужно было надиктовать свою историю. Она занимала все его время. Так много нужно было сказать.

Может статься, ему не добраться домой. Но что-то должно долететь; в конце концов, когда поисковый юнит вскроет Харибду, они найдут принадлежащие Сири слова, его личные свитки Мертвого моря в голосовом формате, двоичным кодом вписанные в банк памяти. Узнают то, что он видел, слышал и перевел. Все его ошибки, выставленные напоказ.

Может, они почувствуют презрение. Стоило бы: на него была возложена всего одна задача, да и ту он провалил. Не смог стать беспристрастным рассказчиком. Не смог предоставить чистые достоверные факты.

Что касается второй задачи – в ней он намеревался преуспеть.

Даже умерев, Юкка Сарасти оставался очень убедительным.

*

Сквозь затопленные трещины своего обезвоженного псевдосна Сири выхватывает тени на стене.

Те варьируются с непредсказуемыми интервалами; он поднимает руку и, когда тень принадлежит ему, видит, как та машет в ответ. Он узнает движения и грани. Они – это он. Медленнее, суше, чем обычно, но все еще он, освобожденный от содранных слоев внешней фальши, кожи, в которую он оборачивался, чтобы не выделяться там, где отсутствие кожи способно вызывать дискомфорт. Он носил ее так хорошо, как только мог. Любезности и предписанные ответы, реакции, которые он наблюдал и изучил, наслоенные поверх, как эпидермис.

Их он видит в своей тени. Не такие искусные, как хотелось бы верить, учитывая десятилетия, потраченные на их создание. Здесь ложь всплывает на поверхность, чтобы его обличить. Здесь видны трещины, неровные швы, фальшивые ноты на нотном листе.

Хоть кому-то кроме себя он хоть раз показался убедительным?

Тень деформируется. Ее конечности вытягиваются, торс удлиняется и становится стройнее, теперь она сложена как гепард – скорость, укорененная в сухожилиях. Челюсть слегка удлинена, чтобы вместить полный ряд заостренных зубов. Глаза поблескивают цветом разлитой в воде нефти. Угроза настолько осязаема, что мозговой ствол реагирует на опасность даже под седативами. Все грани знакомы.

Боже, он по ним почти скучает.

Но не совсем.

*

Спустя годы путешествия Харибда начала получать данные. Поначалу ничего последовательного: повреждения сигнала были слишком сильны, вызванные расстоянием статические помехи глодали байты как голодные рыбы приманку, искажая устаревшую информацию. И все же, эти крохи – лучше, чем ничего. Сири закопался в них.

Звуки человеческих голосов взвинтили его, волнуя и невыразимо нервируя. Они запустили подпрограммы, почти десяток лет простаивающие без дела. Он принялся обрабатывать, переводить, анализировать грани искаженных настроений, намерений, скрытых тенденций, как кожу срезал синтаксис, чтобы считывать информацию с внутренностей под ним.

Он знал, наверное даже прежде говорившего, что на Земле не все в порядке.

Но Сири все равно ничем не мог помочь, даже если бы передача не устарела на годы. Так что он отключил ее, открепил пакеты с физраствором и медленно втиснулся обратно в саркофаг, чтобы проспать еще месяцы.

К десятому году помехи сгладились достаточно, чтобы вскрыть спрятанные под ними сообщения, и тогда Сири убедился, что слышит панику и ничего кроме. Дрейфующие в глубоком космосе прощальные объявления отключающих вещание кораблей, уходящих все дальше от дома. КонСенсус обрубили. Должно быть, им приходится производить вычисления и прокладывать курс при помощи давно устаревших внутренних сетей. Засеивать эфир они боялись.

« _Доброй ночи и удачи_ » _, –_ говорили они и перерезали голосовые связки своим кораблям.

Преследователи шли за ними по пятам, молчаливые, как акулы, леопарды в высокой траве, как совы, пикирующие на добычу из темноты с выставленными вперед когтями. Эти своих передач не скрывали – Харибда подбирала их без всяких проблем, почти лишенными помех, чистыми, в отличие от человеческих криков о помощи. Бессловесными. Сири мог бы пытаться перевести их с тем же успехом, как если бы постарался проследить след муравьиных феромонов. Это лежало за пределами его возможностей синтета. Передачи предназначались не для его понимания.

К тому же, он не был уверен, что вообще хотел бы начинать. Хитиновые инсектоидные щелчки, тихая, но ясно различимая дробь зубов, гортанные звуки слегка удлиненных глоток всколыхнули что-то на глубинных подуровнях его полу-мозга, пробудили древний спящий инстинкт добычи. Заставляли неметь от ужаса. Заставляли вспоминать. Почти заставляли тосковать...

Не совсем. Не после всего, что сделал Сарасти, не после хаоса, который он принес в тщательно выхолощенное единственное полушарие его мозга; не после того как он, подцепив беспристрастность, объективность, все инструменты синтета, сломал их и вышвырнул. Здесь Сири никогда не навести порядок. Стены комнаты были смяты, пол выдран с мясом, потолок распотрошен, и ночное небо пролилось внутрь сквозь дыры, полное мерцающих звезд. Сири смотрел на них. Выбора у него не было.

_В последнее время ты исправляешься._

И его собственный голос, тот, кто разговаривал в его голове, надиктовывал мысли, считывал результаты анализа, направлял действия, этот голос менялся от года к году. Раньше он звучал как Сири.

В последнее время стал звучать как кто-то совершенно другой.

*

Горевать по Юкке Сарасти он не мог, как ни старался. Как часто бы он ни уплывал в мыслях к хищнику, монстру, который вскрыл его, лишил инструментов, а потом _спас его жизнь ,_ Сири по нему не тосковал. Одной эмпатии для этого не хватало. Благодарности, возмущения, ненависти, всего этого не хватало тоже.

Что бы ни являлось недостающим фрагментом, у Сири его не было. Может, тот остался гореть вместе с Тезеем.

*

Отец послал сообщение; через четырнадцать лет после побега Харибда поймала его, отряхнула, расшифровала, очистила от статики голос, который Сири никогда не надеялся больше услышать. Настоящее послание в бутылке, ненаправленная передача, вышвырнутая в великое темное ничто, беспочвенная надежда. Невыразимо прекрасная. Даже полуобезвоженным, на сухих, как древесная кора щеках Сири ощущал влагу.

Так мало смысла в самом сообщении, так много драгоценного времени потрачено на сентиментальность , извинения, эмоции и нерациональность. До того, как его сломали, Сири посчитал бы ее полнейшей чепухой, по капле выцедил бы объективность и вышвырнул выжатую досуха оболочку за ненадобностью.

Не теперь. Теперь передача стала для него всем, и он прогонял ее на повторе день за днем. Подарок, который он никогда не надеялся получить. Или стать достойным получения. Сири больше не мог ее расшифровать, и все равно, сколько в ней было значения.

_Сири Китон, потерявшийся в эфире. Меньше, чем человек, меньше, чем что-либо еще. Все еще ценный. Все еще значащий так много, что получаешь его в подарок, невообразимый спасательный трос, который поможет тебе добраться домой._

*

Погружаясь в сон, Сири наблюдает за тенями. Как картограф, вычерчивает поверхности, выхватывает знакомые ориентиры, множество ориентиров. Его отключающийся мозг слишком одурманен препаратами, чтобы наделять тени личностями. Своих демонов он и так знает. Те танцуют в двух измерениях, серые на фоне пустой переборки.

Шифровики исчезают и появляются, ускользают на периферию зрения, стоит ему только задержать взгляд. Многоногие клоны, не уделяющие ему внимания, если не считать попыток скрыться с глаз. От них по коже бегут мурашки. Останься в его организме больше жидкости, он просыпался бы в холодном поту.

Хелен – частый гость; зная ее, можно предположить, она хотела бы спросить, почему не постоянный. Парит у него за плечом, такая же, какой он видел ее в последний раз на Небесах – осколки стекла, мельтешащие стайкой рыб, самая яркая из теней. Запах корицы. Она приходит и уходит, правда, никогда не уходит, если этого хочется Сири, а ему этого хочется постоянно. Она так же нема, как и остальные, но ее грани кричат о разочаровании. Сожалении. Удушающей настойчивости матери, потерявшей сына еще в тот момент, когда хирурги- мозгоправы спаяли обратно его череп.

Отец – редкая тень, которая никогда не приближается. То, что он молчит, даже не кажется странным, он и в жизни-то говорит редко. Человек с четкими гранями, и внимательными глазами, руки сложены за спиной; его губы размыкаются, и Сири силится считать искаженные слова. Старается понять. Пытается не страдать так сильно, когда фигура отца распадается перед ним.

Челси не показывается. Оно, наверное, и к лучшему: Сири не знает, какую из двух версий нарисовало бы ему подсознание. И уж совершенно точно не знает, что увидел бы теперь, когда его инструменты сломаны.

Во сне только одна константа. В конце концов тени слипаются, как притянутая магнитом металлическая стружка, удлиняются и заостряются, отращивая мерцающие глаза. Вежливо, даже скромно избегают его взгляда до тех пор, пока он не перестает и пытаться на них сфокусироваться. И только потом смотрят на него. Только потом встречаются взглядом с его человеческими глазами, пришпиливают к месту – попробуй приблизиться.

Он подбирается ближе с каждым разом.

*

_Проснись._

Щелкающие звуки, совершенно аритмичные; вещание стало повторяться все чаще по прошествии месяцев. Казалось, оно транслировалось теперь со всех направлений. Само себе это не имело смысла, просто признак того, что Харибда не справилась с декодировкой шифрования. Это ничего не значило. Никто не знал, где он. Никто его не искал.

Никто не преследовал.

И все же иногда Сири размышлял о тенях, и тогда в голову лезли... невозможные предположения. Бессмысленные предположения. Он думал о Сцилле, сестре-близнеце его Харибды, оставленной позади, но все равно существующей в вероятностях потенциального запасного плана. Он запросто мог не увидеть запуска. Она могла падать по той же параболе, следовать за ним по пятам минутами позже, экранированная и немая, а он не узнал бы об этом до самого приземления.

Может, он не один. Может и не был никогда.

Это, разумеется, было невозможно. Он видел, как умер Сарасти. Это машина отвела Сири в безопасное место, натянув на себя тело вампира, как марионетку, после того как прежний владелец погиб, корчась в кровавой каше из собственных мозгов. Перебитые речевые центры могли разве что щелчки издавать в жалкой пародии на коммуникацию.

Он был мертв. Это не его Сири слышал в перехваченных, подслушанных сообщениях. Сообщения принадлежали другим. Тем, кто не мог быть Сарасти.

Спорадические звуки передач варьировались по длине, частоте и громкости. Некоторые, незнакомые и жуткие, заставляли его цепенеть и холодеть от ужаса. Звуки охоты. Ни в чем на свете он не был так уверен.

Некоторые казались чуть менее непривычными. Редкое импровизированное стаккато, то самое, которое выдернуло его из лихорадочного киселя сновидений. Сири мог представить себя на Тезее, едва его услышав.

_Хочешь услышать вампирскую сказку?_

\- Нет, – прохрипел он оставшейся глухой и безразличной машине и мертвяку, который не мог дать ему уснуть. – Эту ты уже рассказывал. У тебя что, нет других?

_Лазеру поручают найти темноту._

\- Да, я знаю. В комнате нет окон и дверей, но все ярко освещено, так что он решает, что темнота – это просто миф, и ее не существует. И мораль в том, что я проецирую свои умозаключения на все, что записываю, и не делаю ничего по-настоящему объективного. _Я знаю._ Не думаю, что это вообще реальная сказка. Ты же никогда не встречал других вампиров. Сомневаюсь, что в лабе, где тебя вытащили из чана, озаботились обучить тебя фольклору давно исчезнувшего вида. Ты ее выдумал.

Тишина в темном нутре Харибды, преданно несущей свой бесценный груз, складированный в гробу до востребования. Сири ждал. Больше он все равно ничего не мог.

В конце концов – ответ. Инсектоидные щелчки, заставившие его замереть, а потом потянуться к звуку настолько, насколько он вообще мог. Это была единственная вещь, еще имевшая для него значение. Единственная не пошатнувшаяся вещь в рухнувшей вселенной. Он представил, что почти может разобрать поверхности и грани, размытые, но знакомые, как силуэт на стене пещеры. Убедил себя, что слышит раздражение.

\- Мне она понравилась, – пробормотал он. – Хорошая аналогия. Твоя первая? Совсем неплохо.

Дремота снова уносила его. Время от времени звуки сотрясали его сны, штормовой тучей разрывали воображаемое спокойствие – случайные щелчки и тук-тук-тук смыкающихся зубов. Они не давали ему нырнуть глубже. Подхватили за горло, легко встряхнули и выбросили обратно на Тезей.

_В конце концов он приходит к выводу, что тьмы не существует, и свет повсюду._

Анестетики просочились в его вены, как сточные воды в реку. Он выскользнул из вампирьей хватки и сквозь стены нырнул в пустоту. Человек за бортом. Темнота клубилась над его головой. Наконец он уснул.

_Сири._

_Сири, внимательнее._

_Ты слушаешь?_

*

Теперь во сне появляется музыка. Не всегда, и не тогда, когда он об этом просит, хотя он и не просит, так что, возможно, тут он ошибся. Она непредсказуемая, жутковатая и нестройная, бесцельная мелодия, прерываемая щелчками, переключающими на себя все внимание. Он понятия не имеет, как ее разобрать и как анализировать последовательность, которую не понимает. Иногда ноты повторяются, будто певец нашел для себя несколько звуков, которые ему понравились, и теперь пытается собрать из них что-то пристойно звучащее. У него никогда не получается; он, очевидно, неопытный музыкант.

Сири подумал бы, что это его собственная музыка, мелодия, родившаяся где-то в темных трещинах разума и проскользнувшая в подсознательное, если бы не эти щелчки. Их он создать не мог. А если бы мог, не стал бы.

Он ловит эти звуки несколько месяцев подряд, когда те прерывают обычные передачи – представление хищник-жертва, разыгрывающееся между звезд, – и по мере приближения Харибды к известным территориям становятся все более частыми. Сири не может к ним привыкнуть. Они неестественные, неблагозвучные, шепот, не предназначенный для человеческого уха, и они его ужасают. Окружают его. Они держат на расстоянии и отпугивают тишину, и в конце концов, бесчисленные месяцы спустя, он наконец может разобрать их смысл.

_Хочешь услышать вампирскую колыбельную?_

Кто-то ему поет.

*

\- Ты меня слышишь? – он послал сообщение в бескомпромиссную космическую тишину, и Харибда закричала во все стороны в ограниченном радиусе передачи. – Слушаешь меня? Ты со мной, или это только я, просто голос в голове? Это ты засел в моей проводке и ковыряешь то, что осталось от моих мозгов? Ты непостоянная тварь. Демон. Долбаный кровосос. Ты где? Я уже так далеко забрался, что ж ты никак не оставишь меня в покое? Я видел, как ты сдох.

Музыка оборвалась, а вместе с ней что-то у Сири внутри.

Он удивился, что раньше его так пугало? Сейчас его окружала настоящая тишина, и вот теперь, _теперь_ он боялся.

\- Я не хотел,- прошелестел он сухим и надломленным, совсем не своим голосом. – Прости меня. Я не хотел. Не уходи.

Но тишина уже растянулась на целые дни по всем направлениям. Сири не стал засыпать. Игнорировал настойчивые призывы Харибды, которая хотела, чтобы он вернулся наконец в безопасность саркофага, где его тело снова высушит и мумифицирует, а разум завернет в кокон искусственного спокойствия. Он ждал. Он скучал по музыке так сильно, как не тосковал ни по чему до этого. Как если бы он потерял конечность. Как если бы...

Но сравнений найти он все равно не мог. Потери никогда чрезмерно его не задевали. Ему не хватало способности по-настоящему их заметить. Никто не сказал, что может быть так: настолько больно, что он мог поклясться – это его убивает.

Можно ли умереть от переизбытка _никого_?

Выяснить это ему не удалось. В конце концов музыка вернулась, анормальная, странно привлекательная, абсолютно нечеловеческая. Она утянула Сири за границы сна, а химия довершила начатое.

*

\- Гипноз, – он обвиняет тени. – Или какая-то форма ментального импринтинга. Какие-то... подпрограммы, которые ты установил, когда Тезей воскрешал меня из мертвых. Ты залез мне в голову и подгрузил туда что-то, чего там быть не должно. Встроил туда себя. Ты... изменил меня, пока я лежал в отключке. Так ведь?

Никакого ответа, но Сири его и не ждет. Тени не разговаривают. Даже эти, с удлиненными конечностями, свившиеся, свернувшиеся на стене напротив, мимикрирующие под его позу, ноги скрещены так, что это можно интерпретировать как игривость или насмешку. Он не может определить. Ему все равно.

\- Зачем? – спрашивает он. – Хотел убедиться, что я не забуду инструкции? Как будто я бы смог – здесь больше не о чем подумать. Я сделаю свою работу. Надсмотрщик мне не нужен.

Тени вдруг перемешиваются, и вместе с ними перемешиваются воспоминания. Сири моргает. Он снова на Тезее. Сарасти смотрит на него светящимися глазами, полуулыбка не открывает зубов. Успокой добычу любезностями. Эту игру Сири знает и ненавидит то, как прекрасно она на нем работает.

\- Как ты это устроил? – требовательно спрашивает он.

\- Что именно?

\- Эту музыку. Эти передачи. Это... все. Я тебя слышу, Юкка. В своей голове. Что-то из этого – воспоминания, что-то – последствия травмы, и есть что-то еще. Но это не реально. Не может быть реальным. Ты умер. Так объясни, каким образом я до сих пор тебя слышу.

Сарасти пожимает плечами:

\- Это твоя проблема, не моя.

\- Я что, с ума схожу?

\- Возможно, учитывая обстоятельства.

\- Но тебе же этого не хотелось, – произносит Сири. – Ты не мог этого хотеть, не после всей твоей _предварительной обработки._ Как я могу стать твоим свидетелем и стенографистом, если сойду с ума? Кто мне поверит? Зачем ты это делаешь?

Они смотрят друг на друга. Или, может быть, Сири видит воспоминания. Вымысел. Эхо. Отблеск давным-давно погасшей звезды.

Он почти может поклясться, что видит грусть.

\- Я не могу помочь тебе, Сири, – мягко произносит Сарасти. – Ты сам сказал, что меня не существует. Мы не беседуем, ты говоришь сам с собой, и я – твой аватар. Я не знаю, почему. Ты – знаешь?

\- Я... нет.

\- Дай знать, если выяснишь.

\- Я не могу, – срывается Сири, – потому что ты нахрен мертв. Тебя это не волнует.

\- Но волнует тебя, иначе мы не стали бы разговаривать.

Сири смотрит на хищника в упор. Это должно было быть проще здесь, в пределах его разума, где белые стены и приглушенный красный свет – это только иллюзорные фрагменты, простая реконструкция реальности. Он не на Тезее, потому что Тезей разметало солнечным ветром. Он не говорит с Юккой Сарасти. Он не уверен, что вообще хоть когда-нибудь говорил с Юккой Сарасти, разве что какая-то отдаленная часть мозга напоминает ему, что тот не всегда образовывал единое целое с машиной. Иногда, безусловно. По необходимости.

Но это не машина выбрала метод для его пересборки и не машина решила шрамировать, как это сделал Сарасти: жестокость такого рода недоступна холодной компьютерной логике. Эта уловка была совершенно органической. Предупреждение, метка и, может быть, в каком-то смысле – присвоение. Он несет Сарасти в своих шрамах и своем разуме. И всегда будет.

\- Итак, она ненастоящая, – говорит он терпеливо ждущему вампиру. – Музыка. Я пою себе сам, не так ли? Своего рода... примитивная попытка абстрагироваться от изоляции. Забыть, что я там один, в световых годах от любой живой души. Потому что если я вдруг действительно об этом задумаюсь, то слечу с катушек. Гораздо проще представить, что Сцилла идет за мной по пятам, что ты там и изо всех сил стараешься занять мой хрупкий человеческий разум.

Это как вычерпывать воду из получившей пробоину лодки на полном ходу. Потуги его собственного тела не подпустить пустоту слишком близко.

\- Ты ненастоящий, – говорит Сири, и вампир улыбается. Почти приятно. Почти. Не совсем.

\- Да, – соглашается он. – Ненастоящий. Но что касается остальных? Может, кто-то и следует к дому прямо за тобой.

\- Ты говоришь это только потому, что подсознание не может позволить мне разрушить собственные механизмы психологической защиты.

\- Так докажи, что я неправ.

\- Я не могу, – шепчет Сири, и смотрит, как истончаются стены, как свет бледнеет, и черты Сарасти распадаются на тени, снова оставляя его в одиночестве, – не узнаю, пока не доберусь до дома.

*

С годами музыка возвращалась и уходила, пока Харибда, обходя рассеянный диск, огибала орбиту Нептуна, оставляя кометы позади. Сири тогда почти не просыпался. Но когда его краткие моменты бодрствования подходили к концу, и он пробирался обратно к гробу, странные аритмичные шумы начинались снова. Его личная колыбельная. Чудовище из-под кровати, отгоняющее кошмары.

Сири начал напевать в ответ на той же частоте.

Надеялся, вдруг это поможет.

*

Сири сидит напротив стены, и тень хищника выжидательно сворачивается перед ним. Кажется, он знает, чего она ждет.

\- Хочешь знать, почему люди такие долбанутые? – спрашивает он. Тень склоняет голову, так что он принимает это за согласие. – Мы изо всех сил стремимся к тому, что нас же и губит. Мы адреналиновые наркоманы. Видим что-то действительно невероятно опасное и постоянно пытаемся подобраться поближе. Хотим того, что скорее всего нас убьет.

_Но ты выше этого, не так ли, Сири? Чужак. Такой объективный. Лучший в своем де..._

_-_ Пока не оказываюсь поближе к дому, – шепчет Сири и с облегчением понимает, что по большей части слышит свой собственный голос. Правда, в этом голосе есть и иной полутон – эхо, воспоминание. Этот точно принадлежит вампиру. Сири дрожит.

\- И вот, теперь я сломан. Человек, как ни крути. Так что, оказывается, не так уж я и отличаюсь.

_Чего ты хочешь?_

На этот вопрос у него нет мало-мальски подходящего ответа. Сири поднимает руку. Касается тени.

Он снова на Тезее...

...на самом деле, нет, он снова на Земле, проходит подготовку, знакомится с будущей командой, и затылок постоянно покалывает, когда Сарасти смотрит, смотрит, и в конце концов выбирает его среди прочих альтернатив.

... и Тезей из уважения к человеческим глазам ярко освещен, за исключением личной палатки Сарасти, где свет по его команде приглушен до минимума. Ему более чем достаточно, чтобы видеть Сири, а тот и так выучил чужие грани, он знает их настолько хорошо, что глаза ему для этого не нужны. Он отмечает топографию руками и ртом и крошечными уколами ужаса, когда зубы Сарасти осторожно дотрагиваются до его ключицы.

Это не его выбор – быть перевернутым спиной и прижатым животом к полу, когда его подтягивают за волосы и ставят на колени. Он сопротивляется и дрожит, как собака. Пытается уцепиться за что-нибудь на гладкой поверхности и найти опору. Головокружение, кровь во рту. Выплевывает проклятья, когда несколько пальцев вдавливаются в него пониже спины и постепенно сметают остатки обороны.

Он даже не замечает, когда свободная рука Сарасти ложится ему на горло и чуть сжимает трахею сплетением большого и указательного пальцев. Хватка становится крепче. Под холодной ладонью Сири слышит биение собственного пульса.

\- Не вынуждай меня, – шепчет Сарасти ему на ухо. Сири давится кашлем и слезами и слабо кивает.

_Я буду вести себя хорошо._

_Знаю,_ отвечает давление сомкнувшихся на ушной раковине зубов. Хрящ разделяется. Только поверхностно – тот факт, что у него вообще до сих пор есть ухо, превращает все это в любовный укус.

Сири слепо шарит в поисках запястья Сарасти, опускает подбородок, и хватка на горле слабеет. В конце концов он находит губами эти длинные пальцы и вбирает два в рот. Он не знает, как еще попросить. Не может сделать это еще более очевидно.

Сарасти понимает.

Это рудиментарная и совершенно животная случка, гораздо более жесткая, чем секс, который у Сири когда-либо был. Он чувствует, как синяки отпечатываются на коже, следы пальцев, которые не знают, как быть с ним помягче, не собираются и пытаться. Кровоточит там, где зубы прорвали кожу. Жестоко и бескомпромиссно, агнец в львиной хватке. Это инстинкт, и инстинктивно Сири выгибает спину, роняет голову и кричит, когда его берут. Ничего подобного он никогда не чувствовал.

Как же это больно.

Господи, как ему нравится.

*

Процесс регидрации автоматически запустился по достижению Марсианской дуги. Со всей возможной деликатностью, необходимой для восстановления его измученного тела, Харибда несколько дней подряд вливала в него физраствор и внутривенно скармливала нутриенты, чтобы Сири наконец-то перестал трястись. Это было ему нужно. Он с трудом мог осознать ставший совершенно чуждым концепт возвращения домой.

Но внешние камеры в конце концов убедили его, транслируя отснятый материал с поверхности пыльной красной сферы: изображения накрытых куполами колоний, раскинувшихся в пустынях и долинах. Сири проводил дни, разминая пальцы, убеждая себя, что хорошо помнит курс пилотирования, раз за разом прогоняя симуляции приземления, пока его мозг наверстывал упущенное. Это Тезей мог приземлиться без любой помощи, с Харибдой история была иной. Ему придется проделать все самому.

Внутри кабины было тихо – Сири отрубил большую часть радиочастот и перевел все внимание бортовых сенсоров на огромный красный шар впереди. Ничто больше не имело значения. Он летел или в гостеприимный дом, где его давно заждались, или навстречу смерти. Ни в том, ни в другом случае он все равно ни на что не мог бы повлиять.

На дуге его отпеленговали, после чего Харибда заботливо разложила направленный код на сообщение, которое Сири мог разобрать. Голос был искусственный и бесполый, но все равно приятный.

\- Приветствую Харибду и ее пассажира. Мы давно вас ждем. Вы потерялись?

ИскИн на другом конце, грани его голоса выхолощенные и стерильные, как пустая чистая комната. Сири был несказанно рад его слышать. Устроив руки на контрольной панели, он развернул направленную передачу.

\- Привет, Марс. Говорит Сири Китон от имени Тезея и команды, да упокоятся они с миром.

\- Принято. Примите соболезнования о вашей утрате. Тем не менее, мы рады вашему благополучному возвращению.

«Нет надобности, – подумал Сири. – Что мне делать с соболезнованиями? Большая часть этих людей мне даже не нравилась никогда».

Но он понимал ритуалы и принимал обязательства. Знал, что ИскИн следует тем же протоколам, которым он сам следовал бы. Вырази сочувствие утрате, устрой отчисления семьям погибших. Сейчас машина скорее всего интерпретировала и анализировала те немногие данные, которые получила из ответа и составляла свой на основе его психического состояния. Если бы он скорбел, получил бы один отклик. Если бы был счастлив возвращению домой, она следовала бы по другому диалоговому дереву.

Так что он предоставил ей больше данных:

\- В дороге я перехватывал странные радиопередачи. Какая сейчас ситуация на Земле? Какие-нибудь серьезные изменения, о которых стоило бы узнать?

\- За последние несколько десятилетий вы много пропустили. Есть что-то конкретное, что вас интересует? Стоит ли мне с кем-нибудь связаться?

\- Кто там сейчас за главных?

\- Трудно сказать. Война с Вампирами объявлена пятнадцать лет назад и на данный момент продолжается. Поражения и победы регистрировались с обеих сторон, но на данный момент никто не выигрывает. К тому же «стороны» – не совсем корректное определение. Если хотите, могу выслать детали через КонСенсус.

\- Конечно. Спасибо. Перед кем вы отчитываетесь?

\- Я спутник, принадлежащий Марсианским ВВС.

\- Человеческим?

\- Да. На Луне и Марсе присутствие вампиров запрещено. Система безопасности работает надежно. Мы не хотим повторения того, что случилось на Земле.

«А что случилось на Земле?» – У Сири руки чесались открыть пакет полученных данных, но момент был неподходящий. У него была работа. Сначала нужно приземлиться, а потом покопаться в оставшихся уловках и инструментах и вспомнить, как вообще взаимодействовать с людьми. Последуют вопросы. Скепсис. Терзания, неверие, ужас и растерянность. Он и в лучшие свои дни не был укомплектован достаточно хорошо, чтобы справляться с такими вещами. Вряд ли сейчас получится лучше. Но он мог притвориться.

Мог _представить._

Он выполнит работу, как и обещал.

\- Мистер Китон, командование извещено о вашем прибытии. По нашим оценкам время до вхождения атмосферу планеты составляет три стандартных марсианских дня. Инженерно-технический отдел также уведомил меня о том, что вам необходимо будет провести приземление вручную. Стоит ли мне отправить вам инструкции?

\- Нет. Меня к этому готовили, и все что нужно у меня есть.

\- Приятно это слышать. Мы подготовим для вас посадочную площадку, отправляю вам ее координаты. Надеюсь, у вас есть что надеть на приветственную вечеринку.

Какие изменения вызовет информация, которую он принес? Видеозаписи, данные экспериментов Каннингема, записи Тезея, тщательно складированные в банках памяти Харибды? И что насчет самого Сири, какие чудовищные откровения повлечет за собой его история, когда он ее поведает? Когда встанет как человек перед другими людьми и скажет:

_Мы не одиноки._

_Но мы не одинаковы._

_Мы – ошибка._

_Представьте себе, если можете, потому что во всей вселенной вы единственные, кто на это способен._

\- Может, вам нужно еще что-нибудь? – спросил марсианский спутник. – Хотите, отправлю вам музыки? Фильмов? Документальных записей? Могу транслировать новости в виртуальную реальность; также на земной поверхности сейчас находятся репортеры, сможете оценить ситуацию сами. Еще есть несколько номинированных на различные награды записей вампирских восстаний, действительно крайне любопытных.

\- Благодарю, не нужно.

 _Выживание наиболее адекватных_ , назвал это Сарасти. Не лучших. Потому что будь люди лучшими, они перестали бы быть людьми на середине их кривого и ошибочного эволюционного пути.

Сидя за контрольной панелью, Сири закрыл глаза.

\- Слушай, Марс.

\- Я на связи.

\- Кое-что ты можешь для меня сделать.

Надежда. Еще один аспект огромного космического несовершенства, сформировавшего его вид. Просто еще одна ошибка.

\- Что угодно для вернувшегося домой героя, только скажите и сразу это получите.

Если в мире и существовало более неверное утверждение, Сири о нем не слышал. Он открыл глаза – зрение поплыло, размылось под воздействием белковых гормонов, соли и острого чувства потери кого-то.

Шифровикам никогда не приходилось с этим сталкиваться. Как он им завидовал.

\- Можно... Я... Кое-кто может следовать за мной. Второй челнок, Сцилла. Не знаю, удалось ей удрать или нет. Можешь запустить сканы и проверить, вдруг... вдруг он со мной?

Он не мог, конечно. Во вселенной чудес не бывает. Надежда только для людей.

\- Разумеется. Я отправлю вам результаты сканирования, как только смогу.

\- Я подожду.

 _Представь себе_ , подумал Сири, _чего бы это потребовало. Какого огромного числа совпадений, чертовой чистой удачи и злобной несгибаемой решимости, просто представь. Капитан должен был отвести его труп ко второму челноку, закрепить и надеяться, – только он бы не стал. В этом не было смысла, а ИскИны не работают с бессмысленными переменными и не надеются на шанс. Он должен был втащить себя туда сам. Он был мертв. Он мертв. Никто бы не смог такого провернуть._

_Никто кроме вампира._

Входящий сигнал, спутник Марса, переподключение.

Сири ждал.


End file.
